Manacle of Ra
by Yami no Kaiba
Summary: When Seto's soul is released from the card Pegasus put it in, an item comes back with him. When the truth behind it is revealed, Yami Yugi has to protect Seto as the other Yami's want it for themselves. But in doing so, old feelings start surfacing. YYK
1. Appearance

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters within, but the story plot is mine. Please ask if you want to do something like it.  
  
Warnings: This is a shonen-ai, yaoi, and an AU. Also, there's a spoiler for this Saturday's Yu-gi-oh episode (which I haven't any clue as to what happens . so the events will take a different path, but the major point will be the same).  
  
Manacle of Ra  
  
Prologue - Appearance  
  
By: Emerald Star  
  
Yugi cried out as he threw a hand in front of his eyes, shielding them from the magic light emitting from Pegasus' sennen eye. When he could look back, Kaiba was passed out on the floor. An immense fear smothered the boy. "What did you do to Seto?!" he yelled at the pale haired man.  
  
"Why, only captured his soul, like your grandfather and his brother, Yugi," the older man smiled menacingly as he held up a card with it's back facing Yugi. The man blinked in astonishment for a moment. "Well, THIS is certainly interesting!" Turning the card, Yugi blinked in surprise as well.  
  
Unlike Mokuba's card, Seto's soul was sitting beside a cliff edge, his left knee drawn up, his other leg stretched before him, facing the left border of the card. His right arm was resting on his knee and griped in his hand was the sennen rod, point towards the ground. His left arm was supporting his upper body weight by propping himself against the ground behind him. His head was bowed in what looked like regret or sorrow, his blue eyes staring blankly into his lap. In the background was the horizon of the ocean at sunset and three dragon shapes flying in the sky against the light.  
  
But the weirdest part of all was his style of clothes. Wearing an iridescent plain white sleeveless shirt with black, slightly baggy pants with a gold hued sash tied around his waist and a gold torque resting on his shoulders and hiding the lower part of his neck. Curling around the upper bicep of his left arm was a thin gold arm band that didn't connect but was crafted to look like a two headed snake (one head on either end), a few bangles on his wrist. A solid, wider armband wrapped around the upper bicep of his right arm, a manacle on that wrist with the raised relief of a circle with a point in the exact middle.  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
Seto groaned as he opened his eyes. What had happened? The last thing he remembered was Pegasus using his Ultimate Blue Eyes against him with the dragon capture jar and the dragon charmer combo (You know, the combo he used against Yugi's Kamori Dragon in the timed battle?) ...  
  
His thoughts stopped and his breath caught as he opened his eyes to see crimson ones staring down at him in worry. He felt his heart skip a beat for a moment. His arrant mind catching up to him, reminding him that the lovely being in front of him was no other than his hated rival, he forced himself back to breathing and sitting up to break eye contact.  
  
Looking at his surroundings and finding that he was no longer indoors but Yugi's lackeys, grandfather, and Mokuba to his right, Kaiba turned to the spiky haired kid and gave him a glare, figuring Yami would be smart enough to figure out what Seto wanted.  
  
Luckily for him, the Game King caught on. "We're on the beach of the island. When Pegasus defeated you, he sealed your soul in a card, like my grandfather and your brother. When I defeated him, your soul and theirs were released. For some reason though, they woke up and you didn't. We didn't want to waist time, so Honda and Jounouchi carried you this far."  
  
Seto nodded and scrambled to stand up. As his right jacket sleeve shifted, he noticed a flash of gold as it pulled up slightly for a moment. Curious, Seto pushed his sleeve back, revealing the manacle from the card picture on his wrist glowing softly.  
  
Yami's eyes widened as he saw the raised relief on the gold object. "That's one of the symbols of Ra!"  
  
Seto shrugged. "Who cares?" Examining it, he tried to find a catch to take it off. When he didn't find one, he opted for trying to slide it off. Miffed and getting slightly irritated that it wouldn't come off, Seto eyed each of the gathered members except for Mokuba with an icy glare. "Very funny. Now which one of you put this on me and how do I take it off?"  
  
Everyone stared back at him in confusion. "Ano... Kaiba-san, weren't you wearing that before?" asked Anzu.  
  
Seto gave her his full attention, making Anzu shiver in fear from the evil way he was looking at her. "Of course not! I don't wear jewelry, except for this locket," he said, taking out the locket that held his little brother's picture.  
  
Yami blinked as his aibou sent him some information. "But your image was wearing it in the card your soul was sealed into..."  
  
Seto looked at him. "Like I'd know that," he said in a scathing tone.  
  
"If you weren't wearing it before, then maybe it materialized when your soul reentered your body," Yami continued, brushing aside Seto's comment.  
  
Seto's eyes narrowed. "If that's so, then there's only one question left. Why?"  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
ES: *smiles* Wow, I'm really getting into this series... This story will be slow to update, but believe me, the plot will make it worth while. R&R peeps! Jya na! 


	2. Dream

Manacle of Ra  
  
Chapter 1 – Dream  
  
By: Emerald Star  
  
Seto finished typing down his idea on how to improve on the duel disk components. So far, he was pretty sure that with the prototype holo- emitters that he had created it was feasible to do what he wanted. Instinctively he rubbed his right wrist. It was a bad habit he had picked up in the last two weeks since getting off of the Duelist Island. Typing with the manacle on put unnecessary strain on his wrist.  
  
Unfortunately, it wasn't an option. He still couldn't find a way of getting the damn thing off, even though he had even tried heating the metal to loosen it so as to get a pair of metal shears into a position to cut it off. The fucking bracelet didn't even get warm. The soft glow around it had also gotten more intense over the weeks.  
  
Noting the time on a clock resting on his desk, Seto saved the file and flicked the power switch. Stretching catlike in his seat, he rubbed at his tired eyes. Once he had gotten back, his first action had been to fire the entire board of executives and replace them with hopefully competent people. Out of the five seats, only three had been filled to this point, and he was taking over the load of the other two till he found replacements. Meaning, he was slightly backed up in work well pulling eighteen to twenty-two hour days. This made for a very tired Kaiba. Walking over to the door to his office he turned off the light and went to the cot he had in a side room. He didn't like sleeping at the office because he didn't like not seeing Mokuba, but until he could find competent replacements, he'd just have to rough it out.  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
Seto shivered as he looked around him. The place he was in was a dark void, with nothing but him and the old High Mage and a shifting of the shades of darkness all around them. Wearing the light blue robes of a temple initiate, the ten-year-old boy looked like gutter trash next to the resplendent silver with gold embroidery robes of the old man holding the sennen rod.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"A test, young one. You've shown a high aptitude for magic and spells, but I wish to see if you hold the favor of the gods. This is the shadow realm, where dreams can become reality and the win or loss of a single game decides a person's fate. If you hold the favor of the gods, I wish to make you my successor."  
  
Seto repressed another shiver. He had heard rumors of this place, and all the stories were fairly disturbing. "What do I have to do?"  
  
The old man smiled benignly. "As you know, the most recent trend of games has been the dueling of monsters. I want you to try and create a monster to be played in the game. If the gods favor you, they'll make what you want true here, it will be yours alone, and the gods shall give you a talisman as a sign of their favor. If not, then it will be created and made available for all players."  
  
Seto perked up at this. Anything he dreamed of? And it would become real? Neat! But... "How?"  
  
"Just imagine it, and don't forget the details! Then concentrate on it really hard."  
  
Well, that didn't sound too hard! Now, what to make? If anything was possible, then why not his favorite mythological beast? Closing his eyes, he framed a rough mental picture of a dragon in his mind. Now, the details... Eye color like his own, silverish white scales like armor plating, an angular head, sharp teeth and claws, bat like wings...  
  
Seto almost jumped as he felt what could only be called a presence in his mind, seemingly admiring his work. [This is to beautiful of a creature to only make one of, don't you think, little one?] a fatherly voice sounded in his mind. {Well... I guess it would be lonely without a father or mother.} [Then why don't you make it a father and mother, hmm?] the voice replied with a hint of amusement. So Seto did as he was prompted, and another two images of the dragon appeared, but slightly larger than the first and one had a small, barely noticeable crest. {How's that?} The sound of clapping made him blush with pride. [Now open your eyes and they will be there. And don't worry, when in battle, they'll be much bigger.]  
  
The ten-year-old opened his eyes to find little bird sized creatures that resembled his dragons perched on him, the mother and daughter on each shoulder and the father curled up on top of his head.  
  
The High Mage smiled at him as he pointed his rod at his right arm. "It seems you've passed, and quite nicely if I'm reading that symbol right."  
  
Seto blinked and raised his hand to examine the manacle that had manifested itself around his forearm. A raised circular relief stood in plain sight with a dot in the exact center. "So that was Ra?" he asked in a hushed. awed whisper.  
  
"It would seem he has a special interest in you, little one. I've never heard of one passing the test and creating more than one creature. Most interesting indeed."  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
ES: O.o Damn, I thought that idea would make at least three pages... Oh well. Anyway, all you people that can draw Seto, listen up! I've been trying (god knows I have!) but although I can draw a decent picture of Yami, I can't draw one of Seto *pouts*. So I have a request to make. I'd really love it if someone could make a picture of Seto's soul card that I described in the prologue. As they say, a picture's worth a thousand words, so anyone that sends it to me in an email with a return address will get an email with the second chapter two days before I post it. Is that reward enough? Please include a sentence telling me if I can post it on my site or not in the gift section.  
  
Cosmic_Jupiter@hotmail.com 


	3. Game

ES: Due to the fact that FF.net doesn't like me using italics, check the middle of the break bars to see if the next scene is a dream or not. Also, the spoiler warning should be dropped because it was cited in the summary. Sorry...  
  
ES: Also, to Child of the Principality, if you tell me the reason that Amon is put in front of Ra, I might change it. Quite frankly, I know almost jack about Ancient Egypt, but I'd love to learn. I love myths and legends! ^_^  
  
Manacle of Ra  
  
Chapter 2 – Game  
  
By: Emerald Star  
  
Seto smiled wearily as the new executive left the office. It was the end of the week, and with the board now filled, Seto could go home for the weekend. Pressing a button on his intercom, he told his secretary to have a limo waiting for him outside in five minutes.  
  
Exiting the building, Seto walked over and got into the limosine, leaning back into the seat in exhaustion. As the lights from the street lamps created a slow strobe effect in the car, Seto smiled sleepily as he thought of what Sunday had to bring. He had made an invitation to Yugi for another one on one match between the two without any stakes, just a little friendly match.  
  
He chuckled as he thought of the boy. He knew Yami would be suspicious, thinking Seto had something up his sleeve. Truth was, Seto was just itching for a chance to get work of his mind and see the two. Although now that he thought about it, maybe he should change his deck to surprise the teenagers. After all their duels together, the three knew which cards were in each other's decks. Besides, he didn't want to disappoint Yami, did he?  
  
When the car stopped, he nodded his thanks to the driver and walked into the mansion. Checking on Mokuba, a soft smile tugged at his lips at the manner in which his brother was sprawled out on the bed. Walking over and pulling the kicked off cover back over his brother's sleeping form, he bent down and gave the boy's forehead a small kiss before moving on to his own room. Shedding his clothes and pulling on a pair of pajama pants, he crawled into bed and was asleep seconds after his head hit the pillow.  
  
*---*---Dream---*---*  
  
A twelve-year-old Seto bit his lip as he realized that no matter how much he shook, the old High Mage wasn't going to wake up. Suppressing the tears he wanted to shed for his old mentor, Seto went to inform the others of the old man's passing.  
  
By the end of the day, Seto retreated to his room. Finally letting the tears fall and stroking the head of one of the dragons that was crooning softly in his ear, he looked dully upon the sennen rod, the token of office of the High Mage that had been given to him.  
  
His dragons gave their support as he cried himself to sleep.  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
Seto winced as the light from the windows hit his eyelids. Cracking them open, he debated about getting out of the warm bed he was in. Hell, why not? Sleeping in for once would be such a nice change...  
  
Figuring he deserved a break, he rolled so that his back faced the windows, curled up and went back to sleep.  
  
*---*---Dream---*---*  
  
Seto bit his lip as he drew his hand through his hair again. It had been two days since he had been given the office of High Mage. As the herald nodded him forward, Seto took one last deep breath to steady his nerves as he walked through the gold gilded doors into the receiving room of the pharaoh-  
  
And caught his breath as his eyes widened to take in the resplendent surroundings. [Damn, if this was created to intimidate, it sure as hell does its job!]  
  
"If you're done with the sight seeing, could we get on with this? I have to meet with the village elder from Kitsun in less than two hours."  
  
Seto blinked as his attention was brought to rest on a boy with crimson eyes and spiked multi colored hair sitting on a throne in front of him, his chin in the palm of his hand as he leaned on the arm of the throne, staring at Seto in a bored manner.  
  
Fervently wishing that he had his dragons with him, Seto walked forward and kneeled in front of his pharaoh. "How may I be of service to you, sire?"  
  
"Tell me, mage, are you good at games?"  
  
"Games?" Seto asked in bewilderment.  
  
"Surely you've heard of the Games of Darkness, as you are the High Mage."  
  
Seto bit his lip and nodded.  
  
"We're going to play one. If I win, you die."  
  
Seto blinked. "Why such a harsh consequence?"  
  
The pharaoh hesitated. "Because I want you to play it with all you've got. If the penalty wasn't high, most people would let me win just because of what I am," he said a little sadly.  
  
I sighed. Well, what had I expected? He was a kid, just like me. "Why don't we just play a game with no stakes, hmm? I'm bored with these official duties too."  
  
He brightened up at that. "Great! We can play that game that I got from those foreign diplomats that I haven't played yet! You can call me Yami, what's your name?"  
  
"Seto," I replied with a smile as he summoned a servant to bring the game.  
  
*---*---Still the Dream, but a little later.---*---*  
  
"Checkmate!" he cried as he moved his bishop two spots on the right diagonal. I raised my eyebrows in surprise, as I hadn't seen that coming. Well, that put us at a score of two to one, him winning.  
  
It was then that we were interrupted by one of his many advisors, being told that the village elder was here. I took my leave after arranging for another appointment with him later in the week to play some more games.  
  
The rest of the week was boring, basically healing a few broken bones and calling on some water spirits to put out a fire that had started in the east quadrant of the city.  
  
It was the day to go see Yami again. I wanted him to meet my dragons, so I told them to be quite and had the mother and daughter perch on my shoulders and the father curled up in my hair again as I cast an invisibility spell on them. The dragons' had been a secret between my mentor and I, but I really wanted to share their existence with someone now that he had passed on.  
  
The look on his face when I dropped the spell was priceless. After I introduced Yami to Jisante, Kiinori, and their daughter Riori, he gave me a puzzled look.  
  
"But I thought you didn't play the Games of Darkness."  
  
I shrugged, "I don't play them. The old High Mage took me to the shadow realm and made me create a duel monster as a test to see if I should be his successor."  
  
He looked at me for a moment, stroking Riori's head (the two seemed to have hit it off), then walked up to his throne and picked something up off of a table by it's side. He came back to me and showed me one of them. "When you came back from the shadow realm, did you find anything like this in your room?"  
  
It was a card with a picture of a silver wolf with two numbers below it and a small box with written information next to the numbers on the right side and the words 'Silver Fang' across the top. "Yeah, but the pictures were blank, and the words on top were 'Blue-Eyes White-Dragon'."  
  
Yami smiled at me. "I thought so. These are summoning cards for the monsters used in the shadow realm. Usually you couldn't summon the monsters into the real world, but your magic must be allowing them," Yami gestured to all three of my dragons, and we sweat-dropped as we noticed that Jisante and Kiinori were necking behind a fruit bowl. "Uh, like I was saying, allows them to stay out of the cards here in the real world."  
  
I took my eyes away from the two adults with a slight blush running across my face. Did they do that in my room when I was doing my duties? "So, if I wanted to, I could play those games?"  
  
He tilted his head in an endearing way. "If you had a deck, yes. But the rules of the game are really complicated."  
  
I smiled at him. "I like complicated things. Could you teach me?"  
  
With his consent, we met twice a week from then on, playing games and escaping from duties that were thrust upon both of us at too young of an age. Sometimes we would talk about events in the kingdom and I would give him a few ideas and concerns from a commoner's view point, but we basically stayed to playing games. Eventually I got good enough at it that I would win now and then, but it took me a few months.  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
ES: Yay! There it is, Chapter 2! Everyone say thank you to Shella, the only person that sent me a pic to my challenge for asking that instead of her getting the chapter two days early, I just post it early for everyone to read. You'll notice this chapter is way longer than the others, but that's because I work best when I make things up out of thin air, and basically, that's what I'm doing in these dream sequences.  
  
ES: To Shella, and anybody else that is interested, there's a link to my website on my bio page. Just click on my name on the top of the page and the link in the webpage spot. I'm warning you though, it's more of a place where I store my fanart and fanfiction then a serious Yugioh site, since I just got into this series. But there will be more fanart for Yugioh in the next month or two, at the least! 


	4. Rebirth

Manacle of Ra  
  
Chapter 3 - Rebirth  
  
By: Emerald Star  
  
Saturday was spent in brotherly bonding with Mokuba. They played a few games of duel monsters, Seto using the new deck he had created for the next day to test out new strategies. Interestingly enough, Mokuba actually won a game, but that was only because he had asked his brother to try a couple games without the Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards.  
  
Another night of weird dreams came upon the slightly rejuvenated multi- billionaire.  
  
*---*---Dream---*---*  
  
An eighteen-year-old Seto smirked down at the game board as he moved his knight into position. "Checkmate," he declared as he looked up into the intense stare of his seventeen-year-old pharaoh. When Yami didn't avert his stare after awhile, Seto lost his smirk and shifted uneasily. He had caught Yami doing exactly this multiple times in the last month. Quite frankly, it made him uneasy.  
  
Glancing out a window and seeing torches lighting the darkness, he felt a small wave of relief mixed with regret as he stood from his seat. "It's late, I should be getting back to the temple now," he said, waving his dragons over (the adults had been doing naughty things again in one of the side fountains) and picking up his sennen rod.  
  
"Wait," Yami whispered in his ear from behind him as two strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled Seto so his back was against a warm chest. Seto's breathing hitched as warm kisses started to trail up his neck.  
  
"W-Wha-"  
  
"Mmm, it is late, why don't you stay the night? I think Jisante and Kiinori had a good idea..."  
  
Seto bit his lip. He wasn't innocent, he knew what Yami was suggesting. Thing was, Yami was suggesting something Seto really wouldn't mind doing. Lately he himself had been noticing how beautiful the young pharaoh was, how gorgeous his multi-colored hair looked in the light, and how pretty his ruby red eyes were...  
  
However, Yami was Seto's only friend. He wasn't sure if he wanted to risk that friendship by going further. But then again, when the person of your wettest dreams, a person that could have anyone in the kingdom that they wanted, asked you to sleep with them, how can you refuse?  
  
Relaxing when he found that he had unconsciously stiffened his back, he leaned slightly back in consent.  
  
"Great, let's go to my room, ne?"  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
Seto woke up hyperventilating, staring at his ceiling, but in a way not seeing it. Oh, gods, he had had sex with Yami?! Or was that not a memory from his past life? No, it had been to sharply detailed not to be. Did Yami remember?  
  
No, Seto didn't think so. If Yami had remembered, he would have told Yugi, and knowing that boy he would have tried to hook the two of them up again, the little angel. The past didn't mater, only the present, and in the present the two of them were fierce rivals and nothing else, even if one of them wanted to be more.  
  
Hopefully he wouldn't have any graphic dreams in a bed room that would make him regret the situation more. It was bad enough Yami and Yugi were on his mind almost twenty-four/seven.  
  
Sighing as he reached the conclusion that he wasn't going to get back to sleep any time soon, Seto got up and dressed, going down to the kitchen. Once there, he turned on the coffee maker and started fixing up a homemade breakfast from scratch for him and Mokuba, figuring his little brother deserved a treat.  
  
"Morning, Onii-sama!" A smile tugged at Seto's lips as his brother hugged his waist.  
  
"Morning, Mokuba. Get yourself some milk and set the table. This will only take another five minutes tops," Seto said, bending down slightly to give his little brother a swift kiss on the forehead.  
  
After breakfast, Seto was on his way to one of his offices to work some more on his new holo-emitter design when he heard the door-bell ring two rooms away from the front door. Blinking in confusion and slight irritation, he went to the front door, ready to kick any telemarketer's ass of his property and fire his chief of security for letting them get this close.  
  
Opening the door and being met with two crimson red eyes, Seto suddenly remembered what he had planned for today. Cursing lightly in his mind, he waved Yami in and closed the door.  
  
"You're a bit earlier than I expected, you'll have to wait a bit as I get my deck together," he said, walking past Yami and back towards his room.  
  
Yami followed and looked at Seto's back questioningly. "You dismanteled your deck?"  
  
"Slightly, Mokuba and I were dueling yesterday and he asked me to play a few rounds without the Blue-Eyes. So of course I have to shuffle through and find the cards I inserted in their spot. Shouldn't take to long," he said well shrugging and opening the door to his room.  
  
Walking over to his bed and sitting down, Seto opened a drawer in a nightstand and took out his deck, flipping through it and taking out three cards. Placing those on the nightstand, he crawled over to the nightstand on the opposite side and opened that drawer. A few seconds after his right hand had disappeared into its depth, both boys cried out in startled alarm as a bright golden light emitted from the manacle on Seto's wrist as he jerked his hand back reflexively, holding the three Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards.  
  
With three distinct slightly loud popping sounds, three foot-long Blue-Eyes White Dragons appeared in mid-air, circling around the room and emitting little joyous bell like sounds.  
  
Staring wide-eyed at the sight of little dragons flying around the room, Yami was startled when he heard a light moan coming from the bed area and the creak of springs as they were suddenly compressed. Jogging over, Yami looked down into the slightly paler then usual face of his rival and for the first time noticed the slight bags under his eyes.  
  
Seto's ice blue eyes cracked open and looked up at Yami. "'Fraid it will take a little longer than I thought," he whispered, "I think I need a little rest. Yugi can play with Mokuba 'till I wake up, that is, if you still want to duel."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Yami agreed as he spotted the dragons settling down on Seto's chest and lap, curling up to fall asleep themselves.  
  
Seto closed his eyes then reopened them, shifting over to the nightstand next to Yami. "Put those cards in my deck, will ya? I'm not sure how my holo-emitter would deal with these cards," holds up the blank Blue-Eyes cards, "now and I really don't want to chance it."  
  
Yami takes the cards and does as he was asked and looks at the blank cards in puzzelment. Opening his mouth to ask something, he closes it as he notices that Seto is fast asleep already. Eyeing the sleeping dragons and their master one last time, he walks out and closes the door. Relinquishing hold over to Yugi, Yami retreats back into his soul room to think over the events that had just happened and to worry slightly for the young multi-billionare's health as Yugi went off in search of Mokuba.  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
ES: Have a good Memorial Day! R&R please! Also, remember that there is a link to my website on the bio page I have here on Fanfiction.net. 


End file.
